


belonging she seeks

by snowie130



Series: whoesoe [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (as always) short, F/M, World Between Worlds - implied, also in this house we stan TLJ Rey, also we hate Rey's parents. in this house, few minutes before the tragedy strikes, it was supposed to be sappy and sweet and ended up..., the strength of dyad is tested once more, you can't sell your kid slavery and expect me to like you or feel sorry for u. nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowie130/pseuds/snowie130
Summary: What happened to Rey after she died on Exegol? Let's see...orpre-whoesoe oneshot no one asked for but you still got it (but u don't need to know whoesoe to read it. you could tho)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: whoesoe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637035
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	belonging she seeks

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter of whoesoe? Nah, i don't think so. If i write anything it will be sappy piece of prequel!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

There was an unimaginable amount of energy striking her and then there was pain.  
So much pain.

And then there was nothing.

Void.

She felt _nothing._

Rey opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by mist. Sense by sense came back to her and she shivered from cold. Once the mist slowly disappeared, Rey expected to see something familiar – maybe Starkiller, covered in snow? But even weapon-planet felt sweeter than this – terribly cold, dark blue place. _Still Exegol?_ – she wondered, but that was nothing she ever saw before. She stood in the middle of endless corridor and couldn’t move a single muscle.

Woman appeared in front of her, dressed in white.

She seemed incredibly tall, until Rey realised she’s trapped in body of a child. She was a little girl once more, three little buns and tiny fingers, held shaking before her face.

_No!_

Stranger – or someone she saw not long ago, in a vision, in a nightmare – smiled at her warmly. Her face was round, eyes almond-shaped and lips looked just like Rey’s own.

\- Together at last, my sweet girl. Come with me. – woman who gave birth to her held out hand towards Rey.

– No need to stay here alone. Waiting is over, we’re here, Rey. – man with sharp features and fair hair appeared next to the woman, with one hand on her shoulder and the other reaching out. He was smiling at Rey as well.

She felt her muscles relax, free to move. It would be easy for Rey to take offered hands.

Part of the corridor behind them changed to idyllic landscape with small hut on the meadow, surrounded by flowers and small, adorable animals... something she’d imagined as little girl, at night, alone in AT-AT.

But these people, her birth family, they weren’t the belonging Rey seeked...  
Belonging she’s already found.

And she wasn’t a little girl in a long, long time. Rey willed her body to shift into shape she felt most comfortable in – sweated, bloodied, strong. Three buns no more, her hair were down. Dressed in dark clothes of the boy who once lived on the _Millenium Falcon_. Scar on her arm, resembling two hands reaching out to each other.

She stood proud and confident before the strangers.

\- Thanks, but no, thanks. I’m waiting for someone.

Their hands recoiled. Man asked coldly – You really think if he was here instead, that _boy_ would wait for you?

\- He would. I’ll wait for Ben as long as i have to. – Rey smiled and with his name on her lips felt sudden warmth. Vision disappeared and she stood in dark blue corridor on her own again.

Her sight blured and she blinked.

And blinked some more because she was back on Exegol, in arms of very focused Ben Solo.

The source of warmth turned out to be his big hand pressed to her middle.

She covered his hand with hers.

His eyes opened and he looked at her – like always – with awe. The Force was humming with joy.

\- **Ben** – she whispered.


End file.
